


Soirée des Drabbes

by MoonsNight



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsNight/pseuds/MoonsNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit recueil d'histoires courtes pour la soirée des drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Sasuke regardait d'un air médusé le buffet qui se présentait devant lui. Des fruits de mer. Sérieusement ?!

Le brun retroussa le nez, à moitié écœuré. Déjà que ces mollusques le dégoûtait, il fallait qu'il ait sous les yeux des huîtres. Ces choses avaient la fâcheuse tendance à lui rappeler le natto, mets qu'il détestait depuis son enfance. Alors les voir avait tendance à le blaser. Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke se détourna du buffet quand son frère arriva alors.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Des fruits de mer...

Itachi poussa un long soupir, exaspéré par le comportement du brun quand il attrapa une huître. Son cadet l'observa préparer le mollusque avant d'avaler son contenu. Sasuke crut vomir quand il vit la scène avant que ses pupilles ne s'écarquillent lorsque son frère colla sa bouche à la sienne. Une vague de chaleur le prit tandis qu'Itachi lui faisait avaler l'huître de la plus douce des manières. Et une fois le baiser rompu, il lui lança un regard amusé pour ensuite retourner à ses occupations.

Un grognement échappa au brun qui ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait apprécié ce fichu plat. Et encore plus de la façon dans son frère lui avait fait goûté.

 

****

### Fin


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Un bâillement quitta la gorge du jeune homme, ses pas le menant jusqu'aux toilettes de la maison. Un rayon de soleil vint lui brûler les rétines, un gémissement plaintif lui échappant alors qu'il passait la porte de la salle de bain pour atteindre les WC. Rei avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller, surtout en ce lendemain de cuite qui lui avait octroyé une magnifique migraine.

Se frottant les yeux, le nageur se dirigea au radar jusqu'à la cuvette quand un soupir profond lui parvint, le faisant sourciller. Il tourna la tête, intrigué avant de hausser les épaules et de baisser son pantalon pour faire ses affaires. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que le rideau de douche était tiré. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir fait hier soir...

\- Aaaaahhh !

Rei piqua un fard, son corps se tournant vers la douche. Il avait aisément reconnu la voix de Haruka-sempai, un frisson le parcourant quand un nouveau cri de plaisir se fit entendre. Et lorsqu'il entendit le nom de l'ex-meilleur ami de son coéquipier, le nageur crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Haruka-sempai... en train de... avec Rin... Désabusé, Rei sortit de la salle en courant, complètement choqué. Il devait raconter ça aux autres.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lit grinça fortement, les plaintes et soupirs des deux amants emplissant la chambre où ils se trouvaient. Le blond s'accrochait désespérément aux draps, gémissant sans discontinuité alors que son amant s'attelait à défaire les brettelles de son costume de Père Noël sexy. Il avait dû s'habiller ainsi pour un shooting, son manager le tannant sur l'effet que ça aurait sur sa carrière. Mais après la séance, il n'avait eu d'autre chose que de rentrer dans cet accoutrement, une nouvelle série de photos devant être fait. Le jeune homme avait soupiré, souri pour la forme, puis était rentré à son appartement... avant que son amant ne lui saute dessus et le mène jusqu'à leur chambre.

Un spasme le prit, son amant embrassant sa virilité dressée tout en le préparant avec soin. Kise crut mourir de plaisir, l'une de ses mains caressant les cheveux bleutés du jeune homme qui remonta alors pour torturer ses lèvres de baisers. Avec envie, il caressa ses épaules, se frottant contre lui tout en gémissant d'extase quand il sentit soudain le membre du jeune homme le pénétrer. Un profond râle lui échappant, faisant sourire son amant qui le fixait avec ses billes bleus ciel. En fin de compte, il avait bien fait de rentrer habillé ainsi.


End file.
